


You Were My Lifeline

by thedorkyastra



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it wrong to be heartbroken and angry? Selfish for wanting them to be alive and on their way back to Earth where maybe one day the two of them could see each other? Meet each other and display everything to each other they couldn’t over text?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> So ending of Lifeline: Silent Night (at least my ending, I don't know what the others are) destroyed me and so I wrote a thing about how well I felt about it but as in the perspective of not someone playing a game but like as an actual person. If that makes any sense. Taylor is they/them in this thing since we don't actually know and to make it more accessible to what other people headcanon. 
> 
> ^^lll Enjoy!

She held the communicator in her shaking hands like it was her lifeline, she never saw their face or heard their voice but she felt like she had just lost a best friend. Days of being together talking and laughing, being scared and confused, or getting through it all together. This just couldn’t be it. 

Taylor.

They had to be alive, somehow. Somehow. 

Somehow she was going to save them from that goddamn blackhole.

She was going to save that adorable, dorky, idiot who couldn’t help but be a goddamn hero. 

Was it wrong to be heartbroken and angry? Selfish for wanting them to be alive and on their way back to Earth where maybe one day the two of them could see each other? Meet each other and display everything to each other they couldn’t over text?

All she wanted was to go back and try to find a way for Taylor to live, but she knew in her heart that even that was possible there would be the threat of those aliens. And Taylor would be pissed if she tried to stop them from not destroying that ship, they were a little pissed. But she couldn’t help but fantasize endlessly if she could saved him. She had before, why couldn’t she had done it again? 

Maybe if she had just-

She wiped away some tears (a vain effort as they were just replaced quickly), she couldn’t say that to herself. Taylor would want her to blame herself. Taylor would've wanted her to move on and help others like how she helped them.

She wished she could of seen their face, or hear their voice though. 

Just once. That would be enough.


End file.
